


【Drarry无差】【自翻】我们得谈谈

by pandasiteitei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei
Summary: 哈利逼马尔福谈谈他们的关系。





	【Drarry无差】【自翻】我们得谈谈

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Need To Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311287) by [yell0wsubmarine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yell0wsubmarine/pseuds/yell0wsubmarine). 



> 感谢yell0wsubmarine的作品！  
> 对别的哈德同人翻译感兴趣的话请关注我LOFTER：pandasiteitei  
> or微博：pandasiteitei  
> 谢谢！

哈利喜欢马尔福。

承认这个很奇怪。他不知道自己是否能够习惯这个事实——他与他恨之入骨的男孩儿在这儿结束了。

在这儿，三楼的一个小扫帚柜里。马尔福的手松松地悬在他的腰上。哈利靠着他，紧紧抓着德拉科的衬衫边，同时额头抵在男孩的肩膀上。两个男孩都试着在一场情热的拥吻后去平息着自己的气息。

他喜欢这样，而且他十分确定马尔福也喜欢。很明显，在哈利把自己的舌头扫过他喉咙时候他没抱怨。或者是当他们互相蹭着大腿根，达到高潮后。

哈利稍稍抬起了头，盯着印在马尔福脖子上的细小暗红色印记。他很尴尬，像那样失去了控制。又一次。他真的不是有意让这发生的。

他之前倒是有意让他们谈谈。来谈谈他们两个之间的事。但他刚关上柜门，马尔福就把他拉近，在他的唇上印上一个吻，然后哈利就…融化了。

而事情一直像这样发生着。哈利决下定决心这次终于要谈谈了。去搞明白他们两个之间的引力到底意味着什么。但一旦他们独处时，马尔福对他会变得不可思议地柔情且亲密。

有一次马尔福用他的手背慢慢地轻抚着他的脸颊，然后轻轻吻了他，另一次他抓过了他的手，然后轻柔地吻了每根手指，再轻轻地吮吸着其中一根。还有一次，他只是抱住他，呼吸着哈利的洗发水味。

每次这都让哈利慌乱而不知所措，还让他彻彻底底地疯掉。这让他的气息哽在喉咙中，让他的性器在裤子里变胀。那令人震惊地让人性致大发，还有，那么甜蜜。而且那么“不马尔福”。

但那也许是事实，是马尔福让他操蛋的那么喜欢。

哈利终于和男孩分开，因为他在自己裤子里感觉到的又凉又湿的粘意而龇牙咧嘴起来。马尔福让自己的手从哈利的腰上滑下，掏出自己的魔杖，给他们两个都施了个清洁咒。他把最后一个纯洁的吻印在了哈利的嘴唇上，然后抽回身去。

“再会了，波特。”

“等等，不行。”

马尔福停下了，没有回头。

“怎么了？”他叹了口气。

“我们得谈谈。”哈利抓住了他的手，然后把他拉回来，让他们面对着彼此。

“关于什么的？”马尔福又叹了口气，扬起一条眉毛，看起来十分不耐烦。

“我们。这个。”哈利停顿了一下，然后深呼吸。“这算什么。”这次没有一个说得过去的答案的话，他是不会让马尔福再走掉的。

马尔福只是盯着他。但哈利觉得他能看见他一边的嘴角上扬了起来，似乎一个微笑要露出来了。

“我们上魔咒课要迟到了，”他淡淡地说道，然后轻轻地捏了一下哈利的手，接着试图再次抽走。哈利只是抓得更紧。

“我不在乎。”

哈利向下看着他们拉在一起的手，好像思考了几秒，然后把他们的手指缠在了一起，用他们的另一只手也做了同样的事情。

“你想让这个成为什么，波特？”他认真地问道。

哈利张开了嘴，想说些什么，然后停住了，又合上了。他不知道他想要什么。因为除了及其想和马尔福这么谈谈，他真的没想这么多。

“我不知道，”他说道。他深吸了一口气。“我只知道…我喜欢这样。”

“嗯，马尔福哼哼着。他向前倾着身子，直到他们额头互抵。哈利看着他隐淡的灰色双眼在睫毛下向上看着他。”他轻声说道。“我也喜欢。”然后又一次吻了他。轻柔而缓慢。

哈利感觉自己融化在了这个吻中，开始忘掉了一切他迫切想谈的。不论他想说什么，那似乎都不在比马尔福温暖而湿润的舌头摩挲着他的重要。

但就在事情开始进展时，马尔福忽然缩远，在哈利能阻止他之前打开柜门溜了出去，然后回头说道，：我们真得去上课了。“

哈利一动不动地站在那儿几秒，看着马尔福走远，还因那棒极了的吻而有点晕晕乎乎的。不，他想，事不宜迟。

他摇了摇头，然后开始跑，直到他追上了那个金发男孩。他刚要抓住他的手臂时，马尔福猛地转身，快似闪电，一只手抓在了哈利的胸口，直到他被按到了墙上。哈利张嘴以示反抗，但马尔福用他的另一只手盖上了它，让他沉默。

“不，波特，“他生气地说道。我们再也不会讨论这个了。你说了，你自己都不知道你想要什么，我不会帮你弄明白的。无论你想要什么，无论你想让这变成什么样——想让我们成为什么。”他停顿了一下，深呼吸，很明显在试图在继续之前让自己冷静下来。

“我在这儿，波特。我一直在（all in, 找老师帮翻译的= =）。从我们第一天相遇我就在你身边。在你恨我的时候我在。在你想打架的时候我在。当你一个月前吻我的时候我在。而如果你想要更多这个的话我也会在的。我在这，波特。在任何你想要我的时候，我在这儿。”

哈利震惊地站在那，眼睛睁大。马尔福的脸颊因气恼或是不好意思而泛起红色，哈利不清楚是哪种。他们认真地盯了对方一会，然后哈利感觉到马尔福的手从他的手中滑出，从他的紧握中释放出去。

他似乎轻轻地摇了摇头，然后说道，“现在，我们中的一些真得在他们的N.E.W.T.考试中好好表现了，所以，魔咒课上再见咯。”他简短地朝哈利点了点头，然后转身走开了。哈利终于让他走了，再次沿着墙滑落，认真想着。

他还因为马尔福说的话而有些震惊。他不能问更多的实话了，即使他给马尔福施加更多的真话咒。他还是不知道他想要什么，或他想要他们之间的事去往何处。但马尔福在他的小演讲中给他透露的东西实在是…时间会弄清一切。轻轻松松。

哈利把自己从墙上扶起来，然后朝教室走去。他看了一眼表，看到他已经晚了十分钟，但谢天谢地，弗利维一直是他宽容的教授。他从门溜进去，悄悄坐在罗恩旁边，他询问地看了他一眼。哈利安心地摇了摇头，然后他不经意间看了一眼马尔福。那个金发男孩坐在教室的另一侧，手忙脚乱地朝着他在课堂开始时错过的笔记，哈利轻轻笑了，看向别处，掏出他的羊皮纸与羽毛笔。

他喜欢马尔福。他知道这么多。

而在现在，这足够了。他知道马尔福会在哪，当他全搞明白的时候。


End file.
